


At Rest

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Devotion [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They're having a moment of rest.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Rest

They curled together, wrapped in each other’s arms. Alphonse’s eyes were closed, his head resting above Winry’s heart. She stroked his hair, loving the feel of his weight against her, the scent of him in her nostrils, the sound of his soft breathing. Since the Elric brothers fulfilled their promise to her, her world had been at peace. Winry cherished every second of it.

There was a mismatched clatter from the hall and Edward appeared in the doorway. “Hey!” He sounded breathless, and his cheeks were flushed. “C’mon, Al, get up. You know we’ve got that meeting in Central with the bastard.”

“Geeze, brother,” Alphonse whined, snuggling closer to Winry. “It’s nice here.” He didn’t even bother opening his eyes.

“Tch!” Edward crossed the room, grabbing Alphonse’s shoulders and hauling him up off of Winry. “Sorry, Winry, he’s gotta go to work.” Half under his breath, he muttered, “Someone has to pay for all the automail tools.”

“Ed! Let me go!” Alphonse struggled, but not too hard to get away from his brother. “Winry!”

“Go to work, boys.” Winry waved, light glinting off the emerald stone she wore on her left ring finger. “I’ll be waiting for you to get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NounBeast's prompt of, "Peace" for this universe.


End file.
